Illustrations In the Margins
by Hanschen's Postcard
Summary: After Georg and the boys acquire that infamous sex essay, Melchior questions his sexuality due to a certain blond narcissist,Ernst falls further in love, Moritz gets more skittish,and Hey!Otto and Bobby are in this one!First multi-chapter fic, Reviews?
1. Persuasion

**Hola! I was asked by a friend to over emphasise the boys personalities in a really cliché scenario. I was kinda confused as to how to personify each character, I mean there's the obvious ones (highly skittish Moritz, overtly slutty (is that even the right word to use to describe someone of the male persuasion?) Hänschen, girly Ernst etc.) So please don't beat me too hard for their OOC, Its kinda, sort of intentional. And excuse the awful scenario, my brain is that failish that it can conjure up a better one. Thankyou for choosing this little **_**thing**_** to read, I appreciate it muchly.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure Steven Sater/Frank Wedekind/EveryOneElseWhoICan'tBeBotheredToListAtTheMinute would much rather be called Donkey-Raping Arse Mullets than have you conned into believing that **_**I**_** wrote **_**Spring Awakening.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Otto decided that trees are awful shelters from the rain. He shivered as yet another rivulet of rain sought refuge in shirt collar and trailed its way down his back. He only came here to find out Georg's illustrious plan. Not that he didn't have faith in Georg, he did, (He was his best friend, he felt obliged to trust him) just the last 'Master Plan' of Georg's ended up with Hanschen covered in sour milk, Thea being dunked in the river and Moritz with a broken arm after falling out of a wheelbarrow in a downhill race. It was safe to say that Otto was at least _slightly concerned_ about the nature of his companion's latest scheme.

Georg did a swift head count, there were only three other boys with him. He frowned at lack of coppery curls he was expecting.

"Where's Bobby?"

"I h-heard that..." Ernst shifted uncomfortably as other boys turned to look at him "That his sister has just had a new baby boy"

Georg forced a melodramatic sigh as impatience painted his face an unnerving shade.

"But it is of dire importance that Bobby be here!" he gesticulated wildly to highlight his point. "If he's not here he shan't be able…"

"Georg, is it really of such importance for Bobby to be here?" Hanschen's naturally seductive tone cut straight through Georg's incensed rant. "If this new brainchild of yours is as counterproductive as last springs 'Project: A New Hair for Moritz' I'm sure Bobby isn't missing much and his presence at his sister's house is far more important"

"Actually, this one is necessary to our worldly education" Georg started, a fresh excitement igniting his enthusiasm, all vestiges of his previous annoyance, washed away by the rain. "The other day, I left one of my books in class, and when I returned to fetch it, I found Melchior and Moritz conversing about an essay Melchior is to compose for Moritz…a reproduction essay!"

Otto rolled his eyes at his friend's foolishness.

"Oh Georg…really, are you that desperate to know about the fairer sex?"

Said boy's brow crinkled, his lips forming a pout. "I thought it was rather good idea, Melchior seemed so sure about his knowledge of subject."

Hänschen scoffed, drawing the attention back to himself. You see, Hänschen was someone who knew how to get attention and had no problem acquiring it, after all he always got what he wanted; he was a Rilow.

"Are you really going to trust Gabor, to teach you these things? I haven't seen him..." Hänschen paused to find an appropriate word. "_Playing_ with a girl since we were children"

Georg shot the blond boy a perplexed look. "Why would he be _playing_ with people at our age?"

Hänschen cocked his brow, feigning indifference, as he folded his arms across his chest, his lips curving in to a sinfully conceited smirk.

"So are you in, will you come with me to ask Melchior for a copy of the essay?"

Otto and Ernst shot nervous glances, showing the they were both a little bit less than convinced.

"I don't know, Georg" Otto stated tentatively. "It's not really the most logical thing to do…"

"But you can't tell me you're not curious!" Georg retorted, desperation evident in his voice. "Haven't you been having the dreams!"

Ernst gasped, his cheeks heating up in a blush, this was not something he wanted to be talking about, especially with the luminary of his dreams in such close proximity. Opposite Ernst, Otto was also flushed, he was sure is dreams were far worse than anyone else's. Not because of their content (He was sure Hänschen's dreams topped the scale for the details of the erotic contents) but more so, the subject of his dreams. This was most definitely something that he didn't want people knowing about. Hänschen smiled inwardly as leant casually against the ancient oak tree. Oh, the dreams, how they fuelled his pleasure for those solitary nights when he was lacking in a partner. That reminded him, Bobby would most likely be unobtainable that night; time to route out the postcards then. He glanced down at his chest, searching for any damage caused by his and Bobby's earlier rendezvous that was cut most inconveniently short due to the latter being called to attend to his nephew. A singular strand of hair caught in the light, shimmering with a flame-like tone and far to curly to be his own, he brushed errant lock off his jumper (Somehow he'd manage to forget where he'd put his jacket, the last time he remembered having it on, it was soon torn off by the Maler boy). This time he gave himself a more thorough once over, and lucky he did as he found a most embarrassing discovery. The pearly-white stain stuck out like a sore thumb against the dull blue of his school trousers. He returned his attention to the other three boys who were now arguing the pro's and con's of visiting Melchior. Surreptitiously, he let his hand hang over the mark, and without averting his gaze, began to rub frantically and the blemish that didn't seem to want to budge. He sighed heavily, there was only one other thing he could do that would cover up his little mess, and it might even have some advantages.

He cleared his throat, once again gaining the interest from his peers that he desired.

Ernst breath caught in his throat. Since when had Hänschen taken his jumper off? His shirt was already mildly damp from the wayward raindrops that were making there way through the canopy of leaves, causing the blond one's shirt to become increasingly more transparent by the second. Ernst swallowed hard, trying to deter the aberrant thoughts that were currently attempting to saturate his mind. He shouldn't be having thoughts like that about another boy. It was sinful. And besides Ernst couldn't really put his finger on what made him attracted to Hänschen. There were lots of things he liked about Hänschen but if he was asked to state one thing, he simply could not. Was it his dominating presence? He was interested in the boy because he made him feel nervous? Not a very good reason, Ernst, he told himself. Not a very good reason at all. But every time he spoke to the older boy his pulse raced, his knees went weak and his palms got clammy. And there hadn't been butterflies in his stomach – there had been bats. Angry, rabid bats that went manic as if Thea had screamed blue murder in their overly sensitive ears.

But then there was also that mouth. That sculpted mouth that made his knees weak with something entirely different to nervousness. And that lemony-blonde hair – his fingers itched to weave themselves into its softness. That lithe, muscled body, those long legs…and that _voice._ His voice was always cool and disdainful when addressing Herr Sonnenstitch or any of the other teachers, or even Melchior for that fact, but strangely compelling for all that. Yet it was playfully when he was cavorting with Otto and Georg, and it took on a dangerously seductive tone whenever he addressed Ernst. (Hänschen really was Ernst's forbidden fruit). The smaller boy wondered if it could turn night-dark too, and how it would sound saying his name, whispering his name…

"Ernst!"

Ernst jumped, his reverie shattered. But it wasn't Hänschen calling his name; it was Georg, waving his hand in front of Ernst's face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine. I'm fine" Ernst squeaked, blushing once more. Hänschen (Who had witnessed Ernst's gawp session, wanton look included) chuckled in amusement. Georg cocked his head to the side.

"Why were you staring at Hänschen?"

"I…um…I w-was curious as to why h-he'd taken his j-j-jumper off." Ernst stammered.

"Oh right" the pianist replied, turning to face Hänschen "Why have you taken your jumper off?" he accompanied his question with a minute gesture towards said garment that was conveniently covering his crotch on upper-thigh area

"I'm hot" the taller boy replied.

"But it's raining." Otto countered.

"Just because something's wet doesn't mean it can't be hot too."

Oh.

Hänschen pursed his lips to stifle his laughter; this was the reason why he didn't usually say things without thinking them through, luckily, no one else seemed to have caught on.

"So are you coming, Ernst?"

"I suppose so" he replied reluctantly.

"Hänschen?"

Hänschen shrugged, gesticulating in a vaguely dismissive way with one hand. "Sure"

A beaming grin spread across Georg's face. "Excellent. Well, I've been observing Melchior since the time of my discovery, and at the minute, he should be in his hayloft, alone."

Hänschen's mouth twitched, yet again, into a smirk. "Stalking Melchior? That's rather voyeuristic of you, Georg"

Georg gave Hänschen a perplex look "…What?"

"Never mind Georg, are we going then?"

Otto groaned. "But it's raining!" he protested.

"Oh, don't be such a girl, Otto." Georg whined, pushing his friend into the onslaught of rain, following close behind.

Ernst stood looking at Hänschen, doe eyes wide, his teeth gently grazing his own lip. Hänschen rolled his eyes and took Ernst's hand in his own, the smaller boy gasped, eyes agog and he stared in disbelief at his and Hänschen's joined hands.

"C'mon" Hanschen's velvety voice slid down Ernst spine as easily as Venetian silk over skin, and he allowed him self to be lead out of the shelter.

"H-Hänschen?"

"Yes?"

"What does voyeuristic mean?"

* * *

**Tadaa! Okay don't beat on me too hard, yes I know it was poor, but I've got a confession to make…I've never seen SA, I've seen bits on YouTube, and I've got In The Flesh and a Wedekind copy, so I tried to base by interpretation off what I've got, and to be honest…Otto and Georg and given much, bless them. But I hope it was okay, Chapter two will be up soon, and you know what will make me update quicker? Review! And for everyone who reviews they get a choice of either Hänschen or Ernst to take home and play with. Yay! Thankyou for reading.**

**Yours Spazzidly**

**Postcard x**

**P.S...I should probably warn you...Hanschen may have a fair few conquests throughout the course of this fic, I think it helps his manwhoreyness...and yes, I did make Bobby ginger ;D**


	2. Confrontation

**Postcard here! I wnat to thank iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12, Chalcedony Rivers and Moony-Rocks-My-Bed for reviewing. I also wnat to apologise in advance:**

**1) The the general crapness that this chapter is offering ( As I have lamented many time before, my writing is poor at best)**

**2) The lack of humour**

**3) The Hanschen/Melchior part**

**4) The fact Moritz still isn't in it yet**

**5) The pathetic fact that i can't write Melchior in character**

**Okay, now that's over and done with, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;D**

**Disclaimer: Whoever said that Aneurin Barnard was the least attractive least talented Melchior is a total douchebag (I don't know how this demonstrates my lack of owning _Spring Awakening)_**

* * *

Ernst hated it when he got roped into Georg's schemes. No good ever came from them; all they seemed to do was induce injury and illness. Otto sliced his hand open after the 'Grand Envelope-Opener Fight', Bobby caught something sickly after 'Operation: Play with the Day-Labourers Children' and he himself almost drowned after the 'Ice-Skating Incident'. Though, this new idea seemed far more sensical that any of its predecessors. And besides, this plan was the reason Hänschen was currently holding his hand, so for the time being, Ernst was happy.

Otto grunted, as the damp autumn leaves clung to the bottom of his boots, the mulchy substance causing him to slip across the plane of grass that led to the Gabor's hayloft.

"Right..." Georg turned from his position at the head of the group to face his companions. "Once we get inside, Hänschen will ask Melchior..."

"Why do I have to ask? I don't even want a copy."

"But you're the most confident."

"But Melchior likes Ernst better than the rest of us...shouldn't he be the one to make the enquiry?"

Ernst froze for a moment, before shaking his head frantically at the prospect.

"N-no, I couldn't…I would never d-do…"

"And why ever not" Hanschen asked, releasing his grasp of Ernst's hand and turning to face the smaller boy. "All you have to say is 'Melchior, could we please have copies of your sex essay'" Hänschen gesticulated freely to illustrate his point, he was a hand-talker, and as far as Ernst was aware, this was one of the only visible ways Hanschen fluently expressed himself. Ernst was so caught up in his observation of Hänschen's hands he barely heard what he was actually saying, it took a minute for him to realise…

"Hänschen! I can't say that!" Ernst shrilled, his face glossing with sheer mortification

"Why, what's the matter, now" the twinge of impatience in Hänschen's voice reflected the mood of the rest of the group; was Ernst not capable of following simple instructions?

"Well, because…b-because you said, you...th-that…"

"Sex." Hänschen's lips quirked into their oh-so-familiar position. "Because I said sex?" The blond boy's enquiry was accompanied by him advancing on Ernst, invading his companion's personal bubble with a single step. He leant down slightly, so his face was aligned with younger boy's and whispered "Ernst…" (Said boy relished the way his name sounded coming from the others boy's mouth) "Contrary to our parents incessant preaching, it's not all that bad"

Ernst gasped. He'd never heard Hänschen's voice so darkly seductive, it did strange things to him. The blood that had been stored in his cheeks travelled further south (below the border), and he longed to do things to Hänschen that he didn't really have any comprehension of.

"B-but I don't know…"

"You would know if we had the essay!" Georg snapped, the little patience he owned had been tested, causing him to spoil Hänschen and Ernst's moment (and the added fact it was making him feel uncomfortable, he felt as if he were prying into something intimate, something just for the two of them). "If it's going to cause that much trouble, _I'll_ ask Melchior!" His declaration was accompanied by a heavy sigh, dramatic flourish of the arms, and storming of towards the hayloft, putting much of his weight on the balls of his feet, making his movements look even more animated than usual. Otto (who did I mention hated the rain) followed immediately behind, who was then pursued by Hänschen as Ernst stood shell-shocked; suddenly the grass appeared to be highly interesting.

Breathe. Concentrate. Stop panting.

"Are you coming Ernst?"

Ernst looked up at the mention of his name. Hänschen stood a few feet away, eyeing Ernst lasciviously; he squirmed at the older boy's persistent gaze, and ran past Hänschen to catch up with the others.

It was hot and stuffy in the hayloft and Otto tugged on his collar in a hope of release from the suffocating heat. He didn't know why Melchior spent so much time in here, did he enjoy being alone, and uncomfortably hot, mind you, those intellectual types always did have odd habits, take Hänschen for example, he did some awfully queer things at times.

"Melchior?" Georg's voice echoed in the seemingly empty hayloft. His brown furrowed in confusion and disappointment; he'd been sure Melchior would be here, he'd been watching him so much he was worried he was turning into Thea.

"Yes?"

Georg span round quickly at the sound of the voice, to be met face-to-face with curly chestnut, hair and warm, hazel eyes. Georg blinked several times, stumbling back into Otto, not expecting the close proximity.

"Hallo Melchior" Otto smiled at the aforementioned boy, covering up Georg's embarrassing flailing. "Would it be possible if we spoke to you for a moment?"

"Of course, would you care to sit?" asked Melchior, gesturing towards several conveniently arranged bails of hay.

Otto, Georg and Ernst filed through, sitting obediently. Hänschen stood near the door, exerting his insubordination proudly.

"Aren't you going to sit, Hänschen?" Melchior enquired, already knowing the answer.  
Hanschen wrinkled his nose. His face acted as if he'd tasted something bad, as he eyed the Gabor boy disdainfully.

"I'd rather not."

Melchior shrugged. "As you wish" he turned back to the other boys. "So what is it that you wanted me for?"

Ernst quickly averted his gaze to the ground, Otto followed in his lead and Georg gawped helplessly at Melchior, opening and closing his mouth several times, before the robust boy next to him elbowed him in the ribs, forcing his words form their imprisonment in his throat.

"We were wondering if it would be possible if you could perhaps, maybe, but only if you want to, please don't feel obliged to, and if it wouldn't be too much trouble... could you make me a copy of the essay you're composing for Moritz?"

Melchior smiled knowingly, chuckling slightly at Georg's awkwardness. "Oh, the sex essay…"Ernst shot Melchior a disapproving look. Must everyone refer to it as that? "I'd be glad too Georg, would you care for illustrations? I'm sure they would aid your comprehension on the matter."

Georg blushed a little, but accepted the offer nonetheless.

"Otto, Ernst, would you like a copy?" both boys nodded.

Melchior turned to the blond boy; he knew he wouldn't have gone there without a reason.

"Hänschen?"

"If you wish to devise me a copy, you may…" Melchior felt a sense of smugness flutter in his chest, he'd won at least this battle, even Hänschen wanted to know, so perhaps he wasn't as experienced as all the whispers made him out to be.

"I haven't had an amusing read in a while." Or not.

Melchior pouted as all sense of accomplishment was drained away.

"Surely, even you, Hänschen cold benefit from the essay?"

"Trust me Gabor; I've got quite enough knowledge and experience to keep me going for a while."

"And how have you managed to acquire it then?" Melchior struggle to affect nonchalance as he approached the other boy

"The proper way…experimentation and practice."

All of the boys (including Melchior and excluding Hänschen) coloured at his forwardness, only Hänschen could be that unabashed.

"Perhaps it would do you some good, Gabor, if you did the same."

"Not everyone prides themselves on having designs on everything in the village with an oraphis. Hänschen."

"Harsh Gabor, harsh. Truly, you wound me to the core."

Melchior grunted in frustration "Hänschen, you must be the most arrogant, narcissistic charlatan I've ever had the misfortune of meeting"

"Then stop looking at me like that."  
"Like what?" Melchior snapped.

"Like you want me." Melchior gasped as Hanschen whispered the last part so that only the two of them were lucky enough to be bequeathed with the sultry sound.

The clunking of a heavy wooden door caused the boys who were not involved in the altercation to look in its direction. The other two were still gazing pensively into each others eyes. Hanschen cocked an eyebrow challengingly. The gauntlet had been through down and Hänschen waited on baited breath for Melchior to respond.

"Melchior" Herr Gabor's voice shattered their moment, breaking the delusional spell Hänschen had cast over his son. "Your mother called you five minutes ago. Hallo boys, Hänschen."

"Hallo Herr Gabor" Hanschen smiled politely at Melchior's father.

"Say, is your father still coming hunting this Saturday"

"I believe him to be, would you like me to check?"

"There'll be no need for that my boy" Herr Gabor patted Hänschen on the shoulder, smiling back at him. "Well, it's been good to see you all…Hurry up Melchior."

"Yes Papa."

The boys stayed in silence for a moment, still wallowing in the intense atmosphere Hänschen and Melchior had caused.

"We should probably go"

Otto turned to Georg, the look on his face was incredulous. "State the obvious then, Georg"

"Sorry, I just though it would be necessary to announce our departure."

"Oh really, Georg?"

The boys continued their quarrelling as they left the hayloft, Ernst stooped as he passed Hänschen and Melchior who were both routed to the spot.

"Are you coming, Hänschen?"

"One minute" Hänschen replied without looking at Ernst, he was too busy waiting for a reaction from Melchior. Reluctantly, Ernst followed the other two outside. Melchior returned his gaze to Hänschen's, curious himself as to what was happening, surely Hänschen didn't mean what Melchior thought he meant.

"Well?" Hanschen was beginning to become tiresome of this game.

Melchior blinked several times, before shaking his head and turning to leave

"Gabor, wait…" Melchior ignored him. Fine. Hänschen would have to change his tactics. "Melchi, please…"

Melchior returned his attention to Hänschen at the foreign use of his nickname.

"What?" his voice carried a certain soft desperation. He was confused and feeling slightly exposed. He was no longer in the mood for a confrontation. Hänschen placed his hand at the top of Melchior's arm, holding him in place.

"I wanted to ensure that you'd included everything in the essay." Melchior breathed a sigh of relief, that tingly feeling of triumph returning.

"Well, originally I considered what would be most beneficial to Moritz, he has no knowledge on the subject at all, but I'm sure I could adjust it to…"

Melchi became distracted as he felt Hänschen's fingers mapping their way down his arm, he glanced nervously at Hänschen's hand, trying to get used to the unfamiliar feeling.

"Carry on" Hänschen managed to regain eye contact with Melchior.

"Im sure I could adjust it to cater to different peoples needs. It shouldn't be a problem, and besides I've included most things, and I tried to pursue it further than just reproduction, I attempted to include something about same sex relationships, homo…"

Melchior's breath hitched as Hänschen's fingers made the transition from the white sheath of his rolled up shirt sleeves, and onto his heated skin. Hänschen traced delicate patterns against the other boy's flesh, adding a more literal meaning to Melchior's insult.

"Homosexuality" Hanschen finished.

"Yes, that."

"So have you actually had any experiences of your own, Ga- Melchior?" Hanschen enquired, slipping his hand into Melchior's and sliding his finger's between the darker haired boy's.

"Well, it's not like I've never been kissed" Melchior wasn't quite sure how he was keeping his cool in such an out of place situation, it wasn't as if he disliked what we happening it was just…Odd. He was at a loss for any other adjective. "I just haven't gone as far as you have."

"Oh really?" Hanschen smirked. "And just how far do you think I've gone?"

"I'm not quite sure…"

"Would you care to find out?"

Melchior felt a smirk tickle the edge of his own lips. "Perhaps…"

Hanschen placed his other hand on Melchior's waist, pulling him closer. So close that he could feel Melchior's breath ghosting over his face, and Melchior could see clearly, the lust-darkened, sapphire blue eyes. Melchior remembered reading about that, something to do with pheromones. The anticipation was killing him, so Melchior hitched his body closer to the blond boy's. Hänschen's smirk twitched, he could never keep's his mouth in the same position for long periods of time.

"Well?" Hänschen's velvety whisper made Melchior's skin tingle (He read too much of that in novels, and it made him slightly nauseous at being so cliché)

"Yes…" Melchior didn't know if that was a question or an answer but he felt himself moving closer to Hanschen, before he felt the soft, fullness of the other boy's mouth, their lips barely touching…

"MELCHIOR GABOR! DO YOU WANT TO GO WITHOUT ANY DINNER!"

Hänschen pulled away, all remnants of his previous mood gone, replaced with that arrogant mask he forced himself to wear.

"Well, it appears you have to go" Hanschen drawled, practically out the door "Have fun writing, Gabor"

Melchior let out the breath he'd been holding in, carding his hand through his hair. Yes that was most certainly odd. And he'd enjoyed it. And it had been Hänschen of all people. Hormones. That's all it was, they were still having fun with their manifestation of his brain and caused him to have a momentary lapse of judgement, (a rather enjoyable lapse of judgement lapse of judgement) but that would be fine, as he wouldn't have to go through it again. And if he did, next time it would most certainly not be with Hänschen. Though Melchior could not deny Hänschen was extremely attractive. He mentally berated himself for thinking such things and headed out the door.

He saw the four boys heading off in the other direction, the last vestiges of the sunset turning their figures merely into silhouettes.

"What on earth did you say to Melchior that would silence him so quickly?" Otto asked, batting Hänschen's arm playfully with his fist.

"Nothing of importance"

"I can't wait for him to write the essay. It juts like Christmas. I'm going to read it as soon as he fetches it to me"

"Mmm, I'm sure it's going to be truly enlightening" Hanschen replied, voice thick with sarcasm.

Melchior wrinkled his nose in distaste. Arrogant bastard.

* * *

**Oh Hanschen, you big old teasepot! But at least there's no more Hanschen/AnyoneElseWho'sNotErnst...at least, i thinks that's the end. Moritz is in the next chapter! And I'll try to explain Melchior's feeling about the Hanschen situation (Oooer! :S). Ernst got more love than Hanschen last chapter, No one wanted Hanschen (Haha) so this time it's the turn of Otto and Georg, pick one and take them home and do what you will with them, but this time, there's an added bonus for the first person who reviews...YOU GET AN ADDED SLICE OF MORITZ! :O...I know , its exciting! THANKYOU FOR READING!**

**Yours Affectionately**

**Postcard**

**P.S**

**Do any British Guilty Ones know when the next series of Misfits is coming out (I want me some Iwan!) ^_^**


End file.
